


Admissions

by Smudgegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Gen, episode 418, post case wrap up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scene set after the episode. Can be read as general or slash/preslash if you wear your goggles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm too poor to bother trying to sue. Just for my own enjoyment.
> 
> Thanks to [Simplyn2deep](/users/Simplyn2deep) for taking a quick look over it

Steve and Danny sat on opposite ends of the couch, both staring aimlessly at the tv while sipping on beers. It had become somewhat of a ritual for them after closing a case: do the paperwork then migrate to one of their houses with some beers and pizza to process their thoughts all while pretending to watch tv. This case they were both pleased to be able to put behind them, for Chin and Jerry's sakes, they both knew it was harder to deal with a case when you knew the victim.

**  
**

Danny watched Steve out of the corner of his eye, something he was becoming very good at, too good at. He knew there was more going on in his friends head than just the case. Truth be told he wanted to go soak under a hot shower, take some Tylenol and maybe even go get a massage, his back was starting to ache after being hit with the shovel and he still had mud on his pants.

**  
**

Steve's mouth twitched, the corners turning up into that annoying smirk that let everyone in the room know that he was immensely pleased or satisfied with something. This was new, Danny thought he'd be seeing more confusion, frustration even tension after the events of the past few days. It had been a whirlwind, flying halfway across the world, disappointment followed by slight hope of at least DNA being left behind in the coffin, then getting home to find themselves knee deep in a case.

**  
**

Steve glanced in Danny's direction and smiled, one of those rare full on smiles that made the room light up. It had been far too long since Danny had seen that sight.

**  
**

"What?" Danny sighed, trying his best to act aggrieved and not grin back at his friend. "Why are you grinning at me like I just told you I'd let you put pineapple on the pizza?"

**  
**

"You said you loved me, you actually admitted it out aloud, you love me!" Steve continued grinning, looking way too pleased with himself.

**  
**

Danny wanted to grin back, purely at the look on Steve's face, but he tried, somewhat unsuccessfully to hide his smile. "Really? That's what has gotten a smile from you, the news that I love you?" He shook his head incredulously, "I fly to Cambodia, hike through a bug infested jungle with you on shaky intel to find a hole in the ground..." he paused realizing he didn't exactly want to go down this path and ruin Steve's mood. "Anyway my point here my friend is, I don't do that for just anyone you know, so yeah, news flash as it may be to you, I love you."

**  
**

Steve looked down at his beer, the grin never faltering, his head still ducked down he raised his eyes to meet Danny's questioning gaze. "I love you too, Danno," he said watching a smile to rival his own break across Danny's face.

****  
  
  



End file.
